


Wicked Grace

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Hawke just wants to spend less time at the Hanged Man. And not get pestered about her given name. Maybe one of those things will happen. Eventually.





	

“Come on! You’re late for Wicked Grace!” Varric called as Hawke made her way into his room at the Hanged Man.

“You know, Varric, now that I have a nice house with plenty of space and my uncle is far away from it, why can’t we have these little gatherings there?” she asked. Isabela giggled drunkenly.

“Who wants to spend time in Hightown anyway?” she asked rhetorically. “It’s so boring and prudish!”

“You only say that because you got kicked out of the Blooming Rose again,” Fenris said from his seat in the most shadowed corner. Anders laughed for a moment before remembering that he was supposed to hate Fenris. He buried his face in his cup.

“I still can’t believe that the damn brothel kicked me out for being naked!” Isabela cried, seeming not to notice Anders’ usual drama.

“Rivaini, you’re only supposed to be naked while in a private room with a paid-for whore,” Varric reminded her. “Not in the middle of the common area, let alone while standing on top of the bar.”

“Like I said, they’re all prudes,” Isabela said, completely missing the point. Hawke couldn’t help but laugh at her.

Nora came in then with another bottle of whiskey, which was immediately removed from Isabela’s vicinity. Fenris had to quickly hide the bottle of Aggregio Pavali he’d smuggled in so Nora didn’t start yelling. Hawke sat beside him and he offered her the bottle.

“Thanks,” she said, and poured some into a cup. She tried not to notice how he touched her hand as he took the bottle back, or the heat the followed the touch. She’d always found it a bit… odd that Fenris avoided touch like the plague, but went out of his way to touch her. Even in small ways, like brushing his fingers over her hand just now, he always seemed to want to touch her. She couldn’t say she minded. Or that it wasn’t mutual.

“Are you going to deal me in or not, Varric?” Hawke asked when she still didn’t receive any cards.

“I just figured you’d rather grope Fenris in the corner for a while,” Varric said, and Isabela snickered. Anders rolled his eyes and pointedly didn’t look at them. Aveline coughed into her hand, the whiskey turning her face red quickly.

“Varric, just deal me in,” Hawke said, exasperated. “I’d like to take all your money in as timely a manner as possible.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Varric asked, grinning as he handed her the cards.

“You know it is,” she said, grinning and leaning forward, placing her bet without looking at her hand. Beside her, Fenris chuckled, and the sound made her toes curl. He only ever laughed for her, and she absolutely loved it.

“By the way, Hawke,” Aveline said. “I realized recently while talking with Sebastian that I don’t actually know your first name.”

“How did that come up while talking to Sebastian?” Hawke asked, raising a brow sarcastically.

“He asked if I knew why you only go by your surname,” Aveline said with a shrug, raising the bet.

“The answer is because it’s such a hardcore name,” Hawke said, grinning. Isabela giggled.

“I know some people who get hard for it,” she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows in Fenris’s direction. Fenris just rolled his eyes and placed his bet.

“Now you have me curious,” Varric said. “Even I don’t know your name!”

“You don’t?” Hawke asked in mock surprise. “But you know everything there is to know in this city!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “But really, won’t you tell us?”

“Only if you agree to start having these weekly games of Wicked Grace at my house so I don’t have to choose between drinking rat-flavored whiskey, stealing all of Fenris’s wine, or not drinking at all,” she said. “Honestly, all these options are equally horrible.”

“Why is taking Fenris’s wine horrible?” Merrill asked, as oblivious as ever.

“Because, Merrill darling, he’ll probably kill me for it eventually,” Hawke said, smiling at the little elf. She giggled.

“You do push your luck with it sometimes,” Fenris admitted, folding.

“Alright, fine,” Varric said. “If you want to host Wicked Grace that badly, you can. Now, tell us your name!”

“My name is Hawke, you idiot!” she cried. Fenris chuckled. Isabela slammed a hand down on the table, causing the drinks to jump.

“Oh, just tell us already!” she demanded.

“I don’t want to,” Hawke said, sticking her nose in the air. The whole table groaned collectively, except for Fenris, who looked oddly sly.

“Her name is Alexandria,” he said into the silence after the despair.

“How did you know that?” Hawke said, too shocked to deny it. Fenris smirked. Isabela and Merrill gave twin gasps, and Varric and Aveline simply gaped at him.

“I asked Carver,” he said smugly, leaning back in his chair.

“And my little shit of a brother actually told you?” Hawke was pissed. Carver would definitely be receiving a strongly worded letter shortly. Or at least, it would be written shortly. When he would receive it was anyone’s guess, since she didn’t actually know where the Wardens had him stationed.

“He also told me that you prefer Alie, if you have to be called by that name at all,” Fenris said, insufferably pleased with himself.

“Alie, huh?” Varric said. “That’s… surprisingly pretty.”

“It’s very pretty!” Merrill said excitedly. Anders just glowered into his drink.

“Alie,” Isabela cooed.

“I hate you all,” Hawke said, but she didn’t really mean it. They knew it too, and they all grinned at her.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, this is just my excuse to introduce Alie's full name? How rude...


End file.
